For some communications devices, the user interface or part of it is designed as a control device separate from the communications device, whereby the data transmission between the user interface and the communications device is arranged either via a wireless connection or by utilizing a wired connection. In this way, the control device comprising the user interface can be picked up and used close to the user's head. In some use situations, there may be a need to use a second communications device as well, whereby it may be difficult to use these two communications devices, because the separate control unit may have to be placed back into a holder, or the like, on the communications device.
On the other hand, e.g. holders are known, by which the control device can be fastened on a shoulder or slightly below it. In this case, however, it may become difficult to use possible keys in the user interface.
To eliminate the drawbacks presented above, there is thus a need to provide an improved arrangement by which it is possible, among other things, to facilitate the use of two separate communications devices.